A Night to Remember
by Chikorita-Trainer1
Summary: My first multi-chapter Off*Beat fic. Tory and Colin attend a school dance.
1. Chapter 01

**A Night to Remember: Chapter 01**

T

Author's Note: I was going to have the title be The Dance, but that just sounded lame, so here we are.

Disclaimer: I don't own OffBeat or any of the songs I might use later in this story.

Welcome to my very first multi-chapter OffBeat fic! I hope you will all enjoy it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tory Blake and Colin Stephens were very much in love. Their relationship had been awkward at first, as most relationships are, but it had blossomed into something very important to both of them.

Unfortunately, because they were a gay couple, it wasn't always easy to show their affection for each other in public. Often they'd had to conceal their love by going to Tory's house or making out in a closet, which they had done before their sophomore year had ended. Now that they were juniors and in school again, they were pretty much back to square one in the hiding-their-relationship department. However, it just so happened that there was to be a fall dance at their school.

Tory was talking to Colin by their lockers when Mandy showed up to tell them about the dance.

"Hi guys!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey, what's up?" said Tory.

"So are you guys going to go to the dance on Friday?" she asked. Colin and Tory both shifted their eyes to each other and then back at Mandy.

"Uh…" Tory began.

"Well…" Colin joined in.

"Oh, you guys just have to come! Please?" begged Mandy. "All the profits go to the school! If enough people buy tickets we might get to print the yearbook in color!" Mandy was on the Student Council, since that was what all the popular girls did (A/N: It's true. At my high school it was, anyway), and so she was determined to get as many people to go as possible.

"I…guess…we could buy tickets…" Tory said slowly.

"Yeah, I guess. Yeah, sure," said Colin.

"Yeah, OK, we'll go, Mandy," Tory confirmed.

"Great!" Mandy jumped up and down once in her happiness. "Um, OK, you can buy tickets in the cafeteria at lunchtime. Oh, thanks, you guys!" she squealed, hugging the two boys. They felt a bit uncomfortable as their female friend hugged them both, but they knew that that was just Mandy's way. "OK, see you Friday!" and she left the two together.

Both Tory and Colin were silent for a few seconds after that. Neither of them had asked the other if he had wanted to go to the dance, and now they had both just kind-of been roped into it. Both wondered if either would have asked the other in the first place had Mandy not _asked them!_

"Well, I guess we're going to the dance," said Tory.

"Yep," agreed Colin, awkwardly.

Hands in pockets, the couple exchanged nervous glances and grins, before finally relaxing and agreeing on it.

"OK, well, I can't wait," said Tory, finally.

"Me too," said Colin. "I mean, me neither. I mean--" both boys laughed. "I mean, yes, I'm looking forward to it," Colin finally managed.

"Alright, I've got to get to class," said Tory. He knew Colin had to too, but he just happened to say it first.

"Right. Bye."

"Love you," said Tory quickly, pecking his boyfriend on the lips.

"Love you too." And they parted for their different classrooms.

This new school year, Colin and Tory didn't have any periods together except lunch, so they were together to buy their tickets for the dance. Since neither had really asked the other, they each just paid for their own tickets, instead of one paying for both.

They didn't say much more about it the rest of that day. The bureaucracy had been taken care of. They knew they were both going to the dance. They agreed on meeting there at a specific time. Now all that was left on their minds was the dreaded WHAT TO WEAR!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 01

Please review, thanks!


	2. Chapter 02

**A Night to Remember: Chapter 02**

T

Disclaimer: I don't own OffBeat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tory got home from school that day (Monday), filled with excitement. The idea of a school dance had seemed kind-of lame to him at first, but now that he realized that it meant being with Colin it suddenly seemed more appealing.

"Hi, Paul," Tory said pleasantly as he entered his apartment. Paul had his mouth full of food that was not his own and just waved to his neighbor. It took him a couple seconds before realizing that Tory hadn't called him a mooch or a freeloader or anything of the sort, but he thought nothing of it.

_Please, please, PLEASE let me have something to wear!_ Tory thought as he dug through his closet. A red hooded sweatshirt? No. His shirt with the frowny-face that said 'I'm swell'? No. The famous 'green shirt' that he'd rejoiced at finding to be clean the night before Colin had come over to study that one time? No. "DAMN IT!" Tory yelled.

"Heh," chuckled Paul, peeking his head into Tory's room. "Something the matter, kid?" he asked.

"Oh…go away, Paul," grumbled Tory, kicking a balled-up pair of pants that was on his floor across the room. "It's nothing you can help with…"

"OK then," Paul said and went back out to the living room. "Hey, you want to watch a movie later or something?"

"Uh…" Tory contemplated. "I don't know. Maybe." He went on fumbling around in his closet. "Yeah, OK." He gave up on what could be found and joined Paul in the living room. The college student was flipping channels on the TV. "Can't you watch TV in your own house?" Tory asked. He wasn't really angry at Paul, this was just how they interacted.

"Eh, I like it here," Paul admitted as Tory plopped down on the couch next to him. "So what's going on, man?"

"Nothing much," Tory lied. "You?"

"Same ol'," said Paul. "How're things with Colin?" Tory was surprised that Paul hadn't put any sort of mocking emphasis on Colin's name. He had merely and sincerely asked.

"Fine," said Tory. After a second or two of lingering silence he added, "We're, uh, going out Friday night."

"That's nice," said Paul. "Where're you taking him?" That time there was a hint of mockery in the college-student's tone.

"None of your business, mooch," Tory said with a grin, folding his arms and leaning against his friend, who playfully shoved him away. Tory took a swing at Paul, which he ducked, and kind-of smacked Tory in the forehead gently.

"I'm just asking!" Paul laughed, ruffling Tory's hair. The two friends wrestled a little until Tory all but fell off the couch.

"Ow!" he cried, though more laughing than screaming out in pain.

"Sorry, man," said Paul, offering Tory his hand. "You OK?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Tory mumbled, getting back up. "So what do you want to watch?"

"I don't know. I was thinking like Austin Powers or something?" Paul suggested.

"Oh! Dude! I know! Orange County!" said Tory.

"_No!"_ complained Paul.

"Well, fine then! What do you suggest?" Tory challenged, folding his arms over his chest again.

"We could rent something," Paul said, shrugging.

"Nah, I don't feel like going out," Tory answered.

"Yeah, me neither," admitted Paul. "Aw, you know what I haven't watched in a while? SLC Punk!"

"…That movie's kind-of sad, isn't it?" said Tory. "Actually, yeah. Let's go watch that."

"Awesome. Let's go," said Paul, happy that they had finally agreed on a movie. He grabbed a bag of chips and he and Tory went up to his apartment.

"Man, when are you going to start buying your own food?" Tory complained.

"Shut up," Paul chuckled. Tory wasn't even serious. The truth was, if Paul didn't steal their food as much as he did, Tory probably wouldn't see him as often. And he liked hanging out with Paul-- aside from Colin, he was Tory's best friend.

However, during the movie, Paul noticed that Tory didn't seem all that comfortable. He had absent-mindedly scrunched himself up into a little ball on one side of the couch, and he seemed very tense and preoccupied. Paul might not have noticed this, but it just really stood out in contrast to his own posture; slouching with his legs spread out, comfortably sinking into the couch.

"You OK, Tory?" he asked. Tory turned his head over his shoulder to look at Paul as he answered.

"Yeah."

"You just seem a little, like, I don't know, distracted or something," Paul said. Tory looked back at the TV before saying,

"It's stupid."

"What's the matter?" Paul asked again. Tory had forgotten that the first time Paul had asked him what was wrong, he's grumpily pushed him away. The red-headed boy sighed and confessed.

"Well, there's this dance on Friday," he began. "And, like, I mean, Colin and I are going, so it's cool and all, but…" he trailed off.

"What?" asked Paul.

"_I have nothing to wear," _moaned Tory, turning over and pressing his face into Paul's chest.

"Whoa! Dude, I'm straight, remember?" Paul cried at the sudden display of emotion by his young friend.

"Shut up, man. I'm serious!" whined Tory. "Everything I have he's either seen me in already or is just lame- ass, casual clothing."

"Well, I can't help you with that," said Paul, pushing Tory off of him and back onto his side of the couch. "Hey, you've got all week, why don't you go buy something new?"

"There're no stores around here," Tory explained, turning his attention back to the movie.

"Get your mom to drive you somewhere, dude," said Paul.

"I…can't," said Tory. There was a silence between the two friends for a moment. "I haven't told her yet."

"About the dance or about…?"

"About me and Colin," Tory answered.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, man," said Paul.

"I know," said Tory. The movie had just reached a crucial point. "Aw man, this part's so _sad!"_ Tory whined, sort-of falling over sideways onto Paul's shoulder.

"_I know!" _Paul agreed, wrapping an arm around Tory as they watched the main character mourn his best friend's death.

Even though Paul had just pushed Tory away when he had been craving some affection, reminding the smaller boy that he was straight, Paul got a little emotional, even if it was in a joking sort of way, and leaned his head against Tory's as they watched the sad part of SLC Punk.

The next day at school, Tory and Colin avoided talking about the dance. It was awkward enough that they had decided to go after being asked by another person, for one thing, and they also figured that if they talked about it every day until it happened it would sort-of diminish the excitement around it. So they just went on greeting each other with kisses and talking about other things.

At lunch that day they found themselves in intimate, affectionate conversation. They'd both finished eating and were now just linking their fingers together across the table.

"_You're so cute," _Tory whispered. Colin looked up and leaned into his boyfriend's face, capturing his mouth in an innocent kiss. They could both taste food on each other's mouths, but they were both too in love to care.

"_You're cuter," _Colin muttered. Nuzzling Tory's nose, they rubbed their foreheads together and sighed. "You know," Colin began softly. "Ever since that first time at the library…when you were…explaining physics and shit to me…" Colin said, pausing in between every couple of words to enjoy the moment. "_I've been totally hot for you."_

Tory smiled and laughed silently. "For me…it was probably…" Tory thought back to when he had first started stalking Colin. "Probably that time I caught you snoozing in the library."

"_You scared the crap out of me that time, you know," _Colin murmured. Tory chuckled and ran a hand through Colin's hair. "It's true. Like, the bell rang and I open my eyes and like, bam, there you were, in my face."

Tory laughed a little louder. "I didn't mean to scare you," he admitted. "You were just so cute I couldn't stop staring at you."

"You're such a freak," Colin giggled. Tory's smile disappeared as he took this somewhat truthful insult. "_But I love you."_ Tory's smile returned.

"I love you, too," he said. And he kissed Colin passionately.

"Get a room, you fags!" came a voice. It was Jeremy, who was just passing by. Tory started to stand up to give the jerk of a student a piece of his mind, but Colin grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"Tory," he said. "he's not worth it. Just forget him," said Colin. Tory sat down. This was the part of their relationship he hated; because they were gay, even in the big city, there were still people who disapproved of them being together. He really hoped that Jeremy wouldn't be at the dance. But then, thinking of the dance just made him remember that he had nothing to wear!

_Damn it, I've got to go shopping,_ thought Tory.

After school that day, Colin had to make up an alibi for his whereabouts on the night of the dance. Dr. Garrets never let Colin out of the house unless it was school-related, so he had to think of some phony reason for him to be out of the house Friday night.

"Dr. Garrets?" he asked that afternoon.

"Yes?" replied the gruff doctor.

"Um, this Friday, I have to meet Tory at the library to study. Is that OK?" he asked.

"You're still having trouble?" Dr. Garrets asked unhappily. Colin looked down and shrugged. "Alright, I guess. Will you be needing a ride?"

"No. I can walk. We're going to meet there at seven, so, it'll still be light out," Colin said reasonably. "And, we'll probably be done at about…I don't know, ten."

"That's a little late," said the doctor. "Are you sure you have to cram it all into one night?"

"Well, no, but, it's just…" Colin had to think up an explanation on the spot. "I just…learn better that way. You know, long cram sessions." He was totally lying, but Dr. Garrets didn't know that.

"I suppose if it concerns your education, then there's no problem with it," he said.

"Thanks," said Colin. And that was all that was said on the matter. After ascending the stairs to his room, Colin sighed as he leaned against the door. Now that that had been taken care of, it was now time for Colin to obsess over what to wear. Colin's dilemma was somewhat different from Tory's; Tory had nothing _to_ wear. Colin on the other hand, had many great outfits to wear…it was just a matter of deciding between them!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review, thanks.


	3. Chapter 03

**A Night to Remember: Chapter 03**

T

Disclaimer: I don't own OffBeat, Target, The Little Mermaid or ANYTHING I might refer to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That Tuesday afternoon, Tory came home, still stressing over what to wear to the dance. He had decided that his only option was to get something new, but he wasn't sure how to bring up the notion of going shopping to his mom without having to explain why. He sat on the couch and opened his notebook.

_OK,_ he thought. _I need to get mom to take me shopping, but I need to do it without her knowing or even asking me why. _Tory tapped his pencil on the edge of the notebook as he pondered. He enjoyed analyzing things and planning things out to the second-- it mellowed him out.

"Hey Tory," said Paul, coming into the living room. "How's your clothing dilemma?"

"Um, still unresolved," answered Tory.

"You know, I bet you could find something nice at Target™," Paul suggested.

"Yeah, but how am I supposed to get there without having to ask my mom to drive me, in which case she'll want to know why, and then I have to tell her it's because I need something to wear _on a date with my boyfriend!?"_ Tory snarled.

"Tory," said Paul. "It's not like, you know, your mom would be upset. She'd actually probably be like, ecstatic that you're, you know, interacting with another human being." Tory glared at Paul. "What?"

"Can't you say anything without making a crack at me and my personality?" he said angrily.

"I'm not making a crack-- OK, I am. But I'm being serious, too, Tory," said Paul. "I'm just saying, you'll have to tell her sooner or later, and this is probably as good an opportunity as you'll ever get."

"I don't know," Tory whined. "I know she won't have a problem with it, it's just, you know…"

"Awkward?"

"Yeah," said Tory. Paul sat down next to the teenager and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's not easy…" Paul began. "…to tell _anyone_ that you're in love…with _anyone_."

"Let alone another guy," Tory finished.

"But I think you'll be a lot happier if it's all out in the open and you're both comfortable with it."

"I _am_ comfortable with it! I'm just, you know, nervous," said Tory. "Plus I have nothing to wear!"

"Yeah, I think I have a solution," said Paul.

"What is it?" Tory asked excitedly.

"What if I were to…eat all your food…and then your mom would just _have to go out and buy more_…and you suggest going to Target™…and then while you're there…you just _happen_ to browse the clothes…and you just _happen_ to find something that's you…and--"

"OK, Paul, I get it!" said Tory. Suddenly he hugged the college-student around the waist. "Thank you!"

"No problem," said Paul. "Now, bring me some food!"

The plan worked perfectly. Paul managed to eat up all the sandwich bread, drink all the milk and use up the rest of the paper towels. Tory put those things on the grocery list, and the next day after school, Ms. Blake and Tory went to Target™.

Once inside the store, Tory made a beeline for the boy's clothes, but not before escaping his mom.

"Uh, Mom? I'm going to go look at stuff…" he said.

"OK, honey," said Ms. Blake. "I just need to get a few things. Where should I meet you?"

"Uh, I'll find you," said Tory.

"Alright," said Ms. Blake. And the two split up.

After navigating his way through the men's section, Tory found himself among the maze-like department of boy's clothes. He looked around and found a rugby. It was long-sleeved with forest-green and dark-green stripes with a white collar.

_OMG that's perfect!_ thought Tory (A/N: Yes, he actually THOUGHT the abbreviation). He grabbed one in his size and went off to find his mom.

"Mom?" he said when he found her. "Uh, can I get this shirt?"

"Sure," said Ms. Blake. She'd never known her son to be an enthusiastic shopper, so she was actually quite pleased to see that he was taking interest in something other than video games and schoolwork. Tory breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't asked why he wanted it.

"Thanks," he said, putting the shirt in the cart. The two finished their shopping without saying much of anything else.

When they got home, Tory immediately ran to his room to try on the shirt. He spent like twenty minutes trying to coordinate a pair of pants with it, and eventually decided on a beige pair of cargo pants.

When he looked at himself in the mirror, he thought himself pretty cute. His red hair complimented the greens in the shirt. His freckles combined with the collar of the shirt gave him a kind of innocent, school-boy look, and he started to get very excited about what Colin would say when he saw him on Friday.

"Tory, could you please come help me put stuff away?" called Ms. Blake from the hallway. Tory had been in such a hurry to try on his new shirt he'd forgotten to help his mother with the groceries!

"Yeah, Mom!" he answered. He opened the door and bumped into Paul on the way out. "Oh! Sorry," he said. "Hmm-hmm-hmm…" he began humming happily. "Hmm-hmm-hmm…!" Paul raised an eyebrow and turned to Tory's mom.

"Uh, was he just humming…"

"…'Part of Your World?'" finished Ms. Blake. "I think so."

"Wow," he said. "I, uh, can't imagine what's up!" he continued, obviously implying that he _did_ know.

"Please, Paul," said Ms. Blake. "It doesn't take a genius to see he's in love. I just wonder who the lucky boy is."

"Boy!?" exclaimed Paul. "You mean you--?"

"Really, Paul. You think a mother wouldn't know these things?" said Ms. Blake.

"Well, I, I just…well, whatever," stuttered Paul. "Um, since when have you known?"

"Since he was about thirteen. He never expressed any interest in girls, so I had an inkling. And he's just so isolated, I figured he was going through a little self-discovery."

"Ah," said Paul. "Yeah, that explains it."

The conversation had by now become all too awkward, and Paul and Ms. Blake parted ways.

Tory slept easily that night, satisfied with his new shirt.

Across the street however, Colin was having a bit of a clothing-crisis of his own. Everything he had was so snazzy he was having a hard time deciding which outfit to wear. And his only critics were his cats.

"What do you guys think of…this shirt and my blue slacks?" he asked his cats, holding his pants and shirt in front of his body. The cats all had different reactions; while a few were asleep, one yawned and another hopped down from the bed and stretched. "OK," said Colin, tossing those two articles aside. "How about…this?" and he displayed another combination. The cats looked bored indeed. _Man, this is hard, _he thought. _I need something classy but casual. Something that says "this is a special occasion," but also doesn't look like I'm trying too hard._

All night did this go on, and by the next morning, Thursday, the only thing on either of the boy's minds was…

_TOMORROW'S THE DANCE!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: That bit "Really Paul. Think a mother wouldn't know these things?" was taken out of a Knuckles the Echidna comic strip in a Sonic the Hedgehog comic book. Just giving credit to the source…

Please review, thanks!


	4. Chapter 04

**A Night to Remember: Chapter 04**

Disclaimer: I don't own OffBeat or anything else I might make references to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At school that day (Thursday), Mandy came up to Tory to talk.

"Hi, Tory!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh, hi, Mandy," said Tory.

"Are you still coming to the dance tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course," said Tory.

"You excited?"

"Well, yeah," admitted Tory. "Heh, I'm just looking forward to being with Colin."

"You guys are like the absolute cutest couple!" squealed Mandy. Tory flinched as she said this because Jeremy happened to be walking by.

"Um, thanks," muttered an embarrassed Tory. "I'll, uh, see you later."

"OK. See you tomorrow!" called Mandy.

_I swear, that girl is going to get me killed, _thought Tory as he walked down the hall. _One badly-timed shriek and Jeremy's going to kick my ass!_

In Physics class, Tory could only daydream about the dance. Moreover, what could happen afterwards. Even though he knew it was silly, he couldn't help but imagine Colin and himself going for a peaceful, romantic walk in the park, under the stars and a full moon (even though at this time of the year the moon would not be full that night). Colin wasn't exactly dreaming of the same scenario, but he was thinking about the dance at least.

"Tory! Tory Blake!" hollered the teacher.

"Hmm? What?" asked Tory, being pulled back to reality. "I'm sorry?"

"Did you do the required reading and vocabulary for last night?" asked the teacher.

"Yes. Yes I did," answered Tory, rummaging through his binder and pulling his homework out. "It's right here," he added as the teacher came by and collected it.

"Thank you. And remember, class, tomorrow is a half-day, so all your periods will be twenty minutes long instead of fifty-five."

"Whoa. Wait-- Tomorrow's a half-day?" said Tory.

"Yeah, so those of us on the dance committee can have time to set up for it and stuff," said Mandy.

"Oh. Yeah, that makes sense," said Tory. _That'll give me more than enough time to get ready, too!_ he thought happily.

That evening, Tory went up to Paul's apartment to play some video games with him. After Tory lost for like the zillionth time, Paul started to wonder what was on the teenager's mind.

"What's up with you today, man? You're head's not in the game."

"Uh," Tory knew exactly what was on his mind, but wasn't quite sure how to verbalize it. "Well, the dance is tomorrow, and, like, I mean, I _know_ I have to tell my mom sooner or later, but--" Before he could finish, Paul interrupted.

"Oh, I already talked to her. She knows." Because of the way Paul said this, Tory didn't know that Paul had meant that Tory's mom had _already_ known. The way he said this made it sound like he had told Ms. Blake about Tory and Colin himself, and that's exactly how Tory took it.

"WHAT!?" he screamed. "You told her? Damn you, Paul!" Pausing the game, Tory suddenly grabbed a couch cushion and started beating Paul over the head with it. "Argh! I hate you! I hate you! You backstabbing son of a bitch! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Ow! Stop it! Ow! Tory, I didn't-- ow! TORY, STOP IT!" yelled Paul, finally grabbing hold of the pillow as Tory brought it down upon his face one more time. "_I _didn't tell her! She already knew!" Tory bit his lip.

"She knew…?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," said Paul, grumpily fixing his glasses that had gotten bopped off of the bridge of his nose in the fight.

"Since when?" Tory asked, just as softly and timidly.

"She said since you were about thirteen."

"_Oh, man," _Tory sighed. "That long?"

"Apparently," said Paul, playfully bopping Tory on the head with the cushion that Tory had hit him with. "You know how moms have that like, sixth sense about that kind of shit."

"I guess," muttered Tory. "_Oh, man," _he said again.

"Well, what's the problem?" asked Paul, putting the cushion back into its place in the couch. "This makes it easier for you, right?"

"I just can't believe I was that obvious," said Tory. "I mean, thirteen? _I_ didn't even know then!"

"Yeah, she said she figured you were going through a little 'self-discovery,'" said Paul.

"Aw, for crying out loud, do you have any idea how gross that sounds?" complained Tory.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure she didn't mean it like _that, _kid," said Paul. "Anyway, she knows, so it's all out there, and you don't have anything to worry about."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Tory. "Um, sorry about…" he trailed off, since Paul already knew what he was apologizing for.

"No problem, man," said Paul. Nevertheless, he punched the teenage boy in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Now we're even."

The next day at school, in their twenty-minute-long Physics class, Tory and Colin coordinated meeting times for the dance that night.

"Do you want to leave together, or like, meet there?" asked Tory.

"I told Garrets that I'd be meeting you at the library at seven, so I'll leave like, around five," said Colin.

"OK. So we'll meet there?" asked Tory. "I mean, not at the library, the dance?"

"Yeah," agreed Colin.

"OK, cool," said Tory. Before returning to his schoolwork, he added, "_I can't wait."_

"_Me neither," _said Colin, with a sweet smile. Had they not been in class they would have kissed. But they were, so they didn't.

So the short school day ended at noon, and Tory went home to change, and to tell his mother of his plans for the evening. She was at work, so he had to call her.

"Hello?" answered Ms. Blake.

"Hi, Mom," said Tory.

"Hello, Tory," she said. After pausing she asked "Are you at home?"

"Yeah, today was a half-day," answered Tory.

"Oh really? How come?"

"'Cause, um, there's a dance tonight, so they wanted to set aside some time for people to get ready."

"I see."

"Yeah, that's pretty much why I'm calling. I'm, uh, going to the dance," Tory said.

"That's great. Are you going _with_ anyone?" asked Ms. Blake. Her tone had that natural, nosy mom-ishness in it that was only inevitable, but Tory knew that it was now or never.

"Yeah, actually," he said. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he said, "Colin."

"Oh, that boy you've been tutoring?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Well, you two have a good time," she said. "When does this dance start, by the way?"

"Seven. We estimate to be home by like, nine," said Tory.

"That works for me," said Ms. Blake. Tory, on the other end, was breathing a humongous sigh of relief to himself.

"OK, so I won't be home when you get home, just letting you know," he said.

"Right. Thanks for telling me. I would have worried otherwise," said Ms. Blake. "Anyway, I hope it's fun."

"Thanks," said Tory, with a smile in his voice.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Ms. Blake.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Tory.

"OK, then. Bye."

"Bye, Mom." And with that, Tory hung up the phone. _YES!_ he thought to himself. And off he went into the bathroom to shower.

After cleansing himself and combing his hair, he dressed himself in the new green-striped rugby he'd gotten two days earlier, got his coat, his keys, and with his heart beating with anticipation, made his way _back_ to St. Peters for the dance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 04

Author's Note: I made Friday be a half-day because I realized that it takes Tory like four hours to get to and from school, so if the dance was at seven, he like, wouldn't even be able to go home at three if he expected to make it there on time! That's why I made it a half-day.

Please review, thanks.


	5. Chapter 05

**A Night To Remember: Chapter 05**

T

Disclaimer: I don't own OffBeat, or any of the songs that I may use in this story.

Tory arrived back at school a little before seven. There were signs outside the school directing people to go to the gym, and Tory followed them accordingly. When he reached the gym, he found two faculty members sitting at a table outside the doors, collecting tickets.

"Hey, got your ticket?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, here," said Tory. He gave them his ticket and got his hand stamped so he could leave and get back in.

"Thank you, enjoy the dance."

"Thanks," said Tory. Pushing the heavy doors of the gym, he entered the crowded dance.

The song that was currently playing was Avril Lavigne's "Girlfriend," which Tory _loved,_ by the way (though he'd never admit it), and he immediately started nodding his head along with the rhythm.

_Hey! Hey!_

_You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

"Hey, you made it!" came a voice. It was Mandy.

"Yeah. How's it going?" said Tory.

"It's great! The Student Council raised over three hundred dollars so far! Thanks so much for coming!" she squealed.

"Heh, no problem," said Tory.

"You look great," said Mandy.

"Thanks. This is a new shirt," Tory answered.

"Yeah, it looks good on you. You should wear green more often," said Mandy. Tory rolled his eyes to himself-- it was becoming clear that Mandy was now just trying to make polite conversation. He decided to change the subject.

"Is Colin here?" he asked.

_No way!_

_No way!_

_I think you need a new one!_

"Uh, I haven't seen him," said Mandy.

"Oh, OK. Well, I'm going to go stand by the door and wait for him," said Tory. He was about to turn around when Mandy said,

_Hey! Hey! _

_You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend!_

"Oh, wait! There he is!" and pointed to the far side of the gym. Tory turned around and saw Colin in the most gorgeous-looking outfit he'd ever seen the boy in.

Colin had always been very stylish, but he outdid himself tonight. He was wearing a navy-blue collard shirt with white vertical pinstripes, and a black and light blue diagonal-striped tie. Over that, he wore a black vest, with his shirt un-tucked, hanging loosely around his black slacks. His shoes were black with white spats and his hair was combed just so over one eye, making him look mysterious. Tory was stunned.

"_Whoa," _he said. Colin smiled as he walked up to him. Mandy had already retreated to say hi to all the other students, so fortunately, Tory and Colin only had to pay attention to each other. "You look awesome," said Tory.

Colin grinned at Tory's appearance. The green rugby was loosely hanging about his scrawny form, and his it looked like he had made an attempt to comb his red hair. But of course, Tory couldn't tame the little sprout at the top of his head, and it stuck up hopelessly. Luckily for him, Colin liked it that way.

_Hey! Hey!_

_You! You!_

_I know that you like me!_

"You look really cute," said Colin. Tory blushed.

"Thanks," he said.

Well, they were here. At the dance. Together. Now what? Neither of them felt like dancing to Avril Lavigne, so they just kind-of stood there with their hands in their pockets. Finally, Tory broke the ice again.

_No way!_

_No way!_

_No, it's not a secret!_

"Uh, want to like, get some punch or whatever?"

"Sure," said Colin. He smiled as he offered Tory his arm like a gentleman, and Tory grinned as Colin took it. The couple walked arm-in-arm through the crowds of students over to the other side of the gym to the refreshments table.

_Hey! Hey!_

_You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend!_

"Aw sweet! Brownies!" said Tory, grabbing a brownie from the table. "Want one?" he offered Colin, who was holding two small cups of punch.

"No thanks," he said. Tory took one of the cups from Colin and drank it like a shot.

_You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious!_

_I think about you all the time you're so addictive!_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

"Ah, that was good," said Tory, crumpling up his cup and tossing it in the trash. After a few more seconds of awkward silence, Tory decided to speak up again. "I love this song," he said.

"Yeah, it's pretty catchy," Colin agreed.

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious._

_And hell yeah, I'm the mother-#&(&! princess!_

_I can tell you like me, too, and you know I'm right!_

"Have you ever seen the video?"

"No. I don't watch a lot of TV," said Colin.

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

"Well, you can watch it on You.Tube, anyway," said Tory. "It's hilarious. I'll show you sometime." Colin just shrugged. Tory felt obligated to keep the conversation going, so he just said,

"What the hell does it mean to be 'like, so whatever'?"

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking 'bout!_

"I don't know," said Colin. "Maybe it means that the girlfriend talks like "like" and "whatever" a lot. You know, like a valley girl."

"You mean like Mandy's dumb-ass friends?" Tory suggested.

"Yeah!" Colin laughed. "Like that!"

_Hey! Hey!_

_You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

Tory just shrugged and laughed. He knew he and Colin probably weren't going to be dancing together to regular songs, but he was determined to get in at least _one_ slow-dance with the boy that he loved.

_No way!_

_No way!_

_I think you need a new one!_

"Uh, so, you want to like, walk around and like, say hi to people?" Tory suggested.

"Well, I don't really know anybody, so that seems kind-of pointless," Colin answered softly.

_Hey! Hey!_

_You! You! _

_I want to be your girlfriend!_

"Yeah, you're right," said Tory. _Well, this whole night is turning out to be a bust! Why are we even here if all we're going to do is just stand around? _he thought. _I mean, I know we're helping Mandy out, but still…_ his thoughts were interrupted by Colin's arm sliding around his back and resting on his waist. The raven-haired boy snuggled up a little closer to Tory and started kissing his neck.

_Hey! Hey!_

_You! You!_

_I know that you like me!_

"Eep!" Tory squeaked at the sensation. Colin laughed silently onto Tory's shoulder.

_No way!_

_No way!_

_No, it's not a secret!_

"You are so darn cute," he said.

_Hey! Hey!_

_You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend!_

"Yeah, well, I'm ticklish, too, so don't do that!" said Tory.

_I can see the way I see the way you look at me._

_And even when you look away I know you think of me._

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again!_

"Man, Avril Lavigne's full of herself," Tory commented on the song.

_So come over here and tell me what I want to hear._

_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear!_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again!_

"Yeah. And since when can you rhyme 'again' with 'again'!?" Colin agreed.

"I know, right?" Tory added.

_She's like so whatever_

_And you could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking 'bout!_

"Yeah, and, um, I'm pretty sure everyone has much better things to do than talk about how Avril Lavigne should hook up with another girl's boyfriend," said Colin.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Tory. "You're so right!"

_Hey! Hey!_

_You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

By now, both boys had begun to sing along to the song.

_No way!_

_No way!_

_I think you need a new one!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend!_

_Hey! Hey! _

_You! You!_

_I know that you like me!_

_No way!_

_No way!_

_No, it's not a secret!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend!_

"Oh my gosh, this is the best part!" Tory exclaimed. Both boys stopped singing along so they could hear the song better.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

'_cause I can 'cause I can do it better._

_There's no other, so when's it going to sink in?_

_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_IN A SECOND YOU'LL BE WRAPPED AROUND MY FINGER!_

'_CAUSE I CAN, 'CAUSE I CAN DO IT BETTER._

_THERE'S NO OTHER, SO WHEN'S IT GOING TO SINK IN?_

_SHE'S SO STUPID, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?_

"OK, in real life," Tory began. "Wouldn't the guy be like 'um, I'm flattered that you like me, but could you please _not_ insult the girl I'm dating?'" Colin cracked up.

_Hey! Hey!_

_You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

"Yeah. It'd be like, 'who are you to question my taste in women?'" he added.

_No way!_

_No way!_

_I think you need a new one!_

"Yeah, basically it's like, 'you know what, Avril Lavigne? Who asked you!?'" Tory finished. Both boys practically fell down laughing. (A/N: I actually made that same observation with my sister.)

_Hey! Hey!_

_You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend!_

_No way! _

_No way!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_You! You!_

_I know that you like me!_

_No way! _

_No way!_

_No, it's not a secret!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend!_

And so the chorus of the song went on, with Tory and Colin singing along, cracking jokes and having a good time. All too soon, however, the song ended and some hip-hop music started playing in its place.

Time passed as the two boys just sort-of talked and flirted with each other, and finally a slow-dance started.

"Oh my gosh…is this…?" Tory began when he heard the wistful music. "Aw, I love this song! Colin, um, may I…have this dance?" he asked, extending his hand to his boyfriend. Colin grinned and accepted.

"Sure," he said. And the two boys moved out onto the dance floor among the other couples, just as "My Heart Will Go On" started to play.

Tory put his hands around Colin's waist, and Colin wrapped his arms around Tory's neck. Neither of them had ever danced before, but slow-dancing was basically standing still and rocking back and forth, so they weren't too intimidated.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you_

_I feel you_

_That is how I know you_

_Go on._

Colin gulped and nervously looked down between the two of them, at their feet, hoping not to mess up.

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you _

_Go on._

Looking back up and into Tory's beautiful green eyes, Colin started to feel a huge swarm of butterflies within himself, and took in a deep, shuddering breath.

_Near_

_Far_

_Wherever you are_

Tory saw how nervous Colin was and tightened his grip around his boyfriend's waist, drawing him closer.

_I believe that the heart does_

_Go on._

Colin leaned in and rested his chin on Tory's shoulder, so that now neither boy could look the other in the face-- Colin was blushing like crazy; something he seldom did.

_Once_

_More_

_You open the door_

_And you're here in my heart and_

_My heart will go on and on._

Tory, for once, felt like he had the upper hand. Usually, _he_ was the nervous, stuttering, embarrassed one. But now, it seemed that Colin was nervous and embarrassed. And as much as relationships are about love and consideration, they are also, every bit as much about who's got the upper hand, and who feels dominant. And right now, that person was Tory.

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go 'til_

_We're one._

Tory started to really listen to and take in the lyrics of the song. What if Colin was going to be his only love? Would he and Colin be together forever? What did the future hold for them? What if Colin suddenly had to move and they would be torn apart? What if something horrible happened, like one of them was attacked and killed, simply for being gay? Tory shuddered at these thoughts and raised his arms from Colin's waist up to the middle of his back, and hugged him.

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time _

_I hold to_

_In my life we'll always_

_Go on._

Colin felt this sudden squeeze, and pulled back from Tory with a surprised and concerned look on his face.

"What's the matter?" he asked softly. Tory just smiled.

"Nothing," he said. Leaning closer so that he could whisper into Colin's ear, he said, "_I just…love you. So much." _Colin didn't say anything. He just smiled and leaned his head on Tory's shoulder as they continued to dance.

_Near_

_Far_

_Wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does_

_Go on._

_Once _

_More_

_You open the door_

_And you're here in my heart and_

_My heart will go on and on._

The music just got more and more dramatic, and Tory could feel the pounding drums and bass through the floor. It caused him to tremble, and he just pulled Colin closer once again. This time, however, Colin did not pull away, but rather embraced Tory back. Soon they were just a couple, hugging each other to a song!

_You're_

_Here_

_There's nothing I fear_

_And I know _

_That_

_My heart will go on._

_We'll_

_Stay_

_Forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart and_

_My heart will go on and on!_

After that song ended, Tory and Colin sank away back against the wall, away from the dance floor. Both of them had enjoyed their first dance together, and sort of silently agreed that they both couldn't wait for the next one.

END OF CHAPTER 05

Author's Note: Wow. I actually think that chapter sucked. Agree or disagree, please review. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 06

**A Night To Remember: Chapter 06**

T

Disclaimer: I don't own OffBeat or any songs by Good Charlotte.

Tory and Colin were now right back where they had started; just standing around, looking at all the people at the dance. They hadn't planned on dancing to any songs except slow-dance ones, so now that regular pop/rock music was playing, they weren't sure what to do.

_Take a look around_

_Don't you see it?_

_See that you are _

_The only real face in the room_

Tory looked beside him at Colin. The dark-haired boy had a kind-of wistful look on his face, which made Tory wonder what he was thinking. Tory knew he couldn't ask, because for one thing, Colin probably wouldn't hear him over the music, and another thing, if Colin were to answer him, Tory probably wouldn't be able to hear _him_ over the music.

_No one here has a clue_

_What you're feeling._

_Don't feel bad_

_Keep your sadness alive._

What Colin was thinking, unbeknownst to Tory, was how happy he had felt during their slow-dance. Colin of course could easily admit that he was in love with Tory, but something about that dance and that song had made him feel something more. Or perhaps, he was not in love with Tory _until_ that moment. But then, what had he been feeling up until that point? Mere infatuation? Well, if that's what infatuation was, he was now certain that he now felt true love for the red-head.

_Look at all these happy people_

_Living their lives_

_Look at all these plastic people_

_There's nothing inside_

_Look at all these shallow people_

_Telling their lies_

_Look at all these empty people_

_People._

Tory was thinking how amazing it was to be in love with someone. Before Colin had come along, Tory was bored and cynical, looking down on the world as if he were too good for it. But when he met Colin, he started to feel things he'd never felt before. Curiosity, for one, which he hadn't felt in a long time. Fascination, which he had never felt so strongly before, and finally, infatuation, which he had never, ever felt before. Now, he felt the greatest of all feelings; love.

_Don't you know_

_That misery loves company?_

_Yeah, I heard _

_That misery was looking for me_

_Happiness _

_Is a face that don't look good on me_

_Yeah, I heard_

_That misery comes looking for me_

_Whoa_

_Misery's my company_

_Whoa_

_Misery is looking for me_

_Looking for me._

Tory wanted to hold Colin in his arms and kiss him for as long as he could. Unfortunately, the situation and the song didn't exactly call for it, so Tory had to wait for either another slow-dance song, or just wait until he and Colin both got sick of the dance and went somewhere to make out. He looked out at the dance floor and saw all the other people dancing happily, and wished he could be like them; dancing like nobody was watching, free of all embarrassment and nervousness, _oblivious_.

_Their hands are up now_

_Everybody's singing_

_Everybody's moving_

_They've programmed their feelings_

_They're synchronizing_

_And criticizing_

_Don't feel bad_

_Keep your sadness alive._

Then Tory remembered that he had something better than nothing to care about; _something_ to care about. Or rather, someone. He looked over at Colin, who was now leaning against the wall, looking at his feet. Tory then realized how lucky he was to be in a relationship with someone he was so in love with. He walked over to Colin and took him in his arms.

_Look at all these happy people_

_Living their lives_

_Look at all these plastic people_

_They're dying inside_

_Look at all these shallow people_

_Telling their lies_

_Look at all these empty people_

_People._

Colin was a little surprised at Tory's actions, but not at all repelled by them. He rested his arms on Tory's arms, which were currently wrapped around him, and smiled at his boyfriend.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I love you," Tory answered, and kissed Colin's lips lightly.

"I love you, too," said Colin, nuzzling Tory's nose in an Eskimo kiss.

_Don't you know_

_That misery loves company?_

_Yeah, I heard_

_That misery was looking for me_

_Happiness_

_Is a face that don't look good on me_

_Yeah, I heard_

_That misery comes looking for me_

_Whoa_

_Misery's my company_

_Whoa_

_Misery is looking for me_

Tory and Colin just held each other for a moment, looking deep into each other's eyes. They couldn't even fathom what they were feeling, it was so strong. Tory never thought he could enjoy someone's company so much. He never knew he could feel so strongly towards anyone. And Colin never knew he would ever care about something so much as to be willing to abandon everything he knew or was ever involved in. The only thing that mattered to either boy was the person in their arms.

_Don't you know this misery loves me?_

_Don't you know this misery loves me?_

_Don't you know this misery loves me?_

_Don't you know this misery loves me?_

_Loves me?_

_So you're tired of running_

_You're tired of hurting_

_You're tired of living in their lie_

_You're tired of listening_

_You're tired of hurting_

_Keep your sadness alive_

_Alive_

_Alive_

Suddenly, Tory and Colin were no longer interested in what the dance held for them. Even if there was another slow-dance song coming up, they weren't interested.

"Want to get out of here?" asked Colin.

"Yeah. Let's like, go for a walk or something," Tory agreed. Holding hands, the couple slowly pushed their way through the crowds of students, and made their way to the door.

_Don't you know_

_That misery loves company?_

_Yeah, I heard_

_That misery was looking for me_

_Happiness is a face that don't look good on me_

_Yeah, I heard_

_That misery comes looking for me_

_Don't you know _

_That misery loves company?_

_Yeah, I heard_

_That misery was looking for me_

_Happiness_

_Is a face that don't look good on me_

_Yeah, I heard_

_That misery comes looking for me_

_Whoa_

_Misery's my company_

_Whoa_

_Misery is looking for me._

END OF CHAPTER 06


	7. Chapter 07

****

A Night to Remember: Chapter 07

T

Disclaimer: I don't own OffBeat or the song "Ballrooms of Mars" by T-Rex.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **RoyalOutLaw**, I am not stealing your idea. True, the end of this chapter has some similarities to your story, Warmth, but I swear I had this all planned out before reading your fic. I certainly don't mean any harm, I just want you to know so you don't hate me.

* * *

Tory and Colin were currently roaming the halls of St. Peters High School, and enjoying the peace and quiet.

"It's always so weird to be in a school after dark, when it's deserted like this," said Tory.

"Yeah. It's kind-of creepy," Colin added.

"I don't know about _that," _Tory said. "But it sure is different." Colin nodded and squeezed Tory's hand.

"So…" he began. "What do you want to do?"

"Uh, well, I actually just wanted us to be alone for a sec," said Tory, nervously.

"Ah," said Colin, raising his eyebrow (though Tory couldn't see it since it was completely shrouded by his hair). "I like the way you think." He leaned in to kiss Tory, but Tory put a finger to his boyfriend's lips and gently stopped him.

"No, Colin, I mean, I want to talk," he said. Colin couldn't help but feel a little rejected, but that was only natural.

"About what?" he asked (as if he needed to).

"Us," said Tory.

"I know," said Colin, rolling his eyes. "What else?"

"OK, you know what?" Tory began, sounding as if he was about to start a fight with Colin.

"OK, OK, I'm sorry!" Colin giggled. "It's fine. Let's…let's sit down over here." He led Tory over to a staircase where the two teens proceeded to sit and talk.

"Colin," Tory began. "I love you."

"Good to know," said Colin. Tory gave him a sort of fake-glare. Colin snorted. "Kidding! I love you, too. You know that."

"I just wanted tonight to be perfect, you know?" said Tory. Colin suddenly felt the need to make up for the teasing he'd just done, so he decided to say something sweet.

"Well, any night is perfect as long as you're here with me," he said softly. Tory smiled.

"Thanks," he said. "But sometimes I get worried."

"What about?"

"Well, like, that something bad will happen, and we'll have to break up, you know? Or that someone will like, have a problem with us, and beat the crap out of us. And I don't want you to get hurt," Tory explained.

"Thank you, Tory," said Colin. "That's so nice to hear. That you care for me."

"You know I do, Colin," said Tory, taking the dark-haired boy's face in his hands and kissing him passionately. _"I love you so much."_

Colin just sighed and ran his hand through Tory's hair.

"You know, you don't have to worry about that," he said. "Everything's going to be fine."

"How can you know that?" sighed Tory.

"You've just got to relax. Stop over-analyzing everything. Life isn't a physics experiment, OK? Life is totally unpredictable--"

"Yeah, I know! That's what I was just saying! That I don't KNOW what's going to happen!" Tory grumbled.

"Well, in that case, why assume the worst? If you don't know what's going to happen with us, why not imagine something good?" Colin asked. Tory tried to think of a logical retort, but couldn't. He just kept staring at Colin's smiling cute face and let it go.

"You're like, really persuasive, you know that?" he laughed.

"Oh really?" said Colin. "Well, remind me later." He winked, and Tory got a little flustered. What did Colin mean by THAT? He, of course, had a vague idea, but he didn't really want to go there.

"Well," Tory said, seconds later, after composing himself again. "Shall we head back?"

"Sounds good," said Colin. And the two boys got up and walked arm-in-arm back to the dance.

They were pleased to find out that they had arrived back at the gym just in time for another slow dance.

__

You going to look fine

__

Be primed for dancing

Tory and Colin, once again, took each other in their arms and began to dance to the song.

__

You're going to trip and glide

All on the trembling plane.

Your diamond hands

Will be stacked with roses

And wind and cars

And people of the past.

Colin and Tory were both a lot less nervous now, and comfortably looked into each other's eyes, and managed to keep straight faces while doing so.

__

I'll call you thing

Just when the moon sings

And place your face in stone

Upon the hill of stars.

And gripped in the arms

Of the changeless madman

We'll dance our lives away

In the Ballrooms of Mars.

Tory couldn't help but wrap his arms closer around Colin so as to run his hands up into the other boy's hair. Colin smiled at the contact, and scrunched up his shoulders a bit because it tickled.

__

You talk about day

I'm talking 'bout nighttime.

When monsters call out

the names of men.

Bob Dylan knows

And I bet Alan Freed did

There are things in night

That are better not to behold.

Colin slowly stepped in closer to Tory, so has to rest his forehead against the red-head's. Tory only welcomed his boyfriend's action, and held him closer and tighter.

__

You dance

With your lizard-leather boots on

And pull the strings that change

The faces of men.

You diamond-browed hag

You glitter-gaunt gangster

John Lennon knows your name

And I've seen his.

The song lingered on and the verses repeated, and then slowly ended and faded away. It was then that Colin yawned.

"Getting tired?" Tory asked.

"Aw, yeah," Colin said on the exhale. "What time is it?"

"Uh…almost ten" said Tory, looking at his cell phone.

"WHAT?" gasped Colin. "Oh, shit!" With an expression on his face as if he'd seen a ghost, Colin bolted from the gym.

"Colin, wait!" cried Tory, running after him. He finally caught up to the boy on the sidewalk outside of the school. "Colin!" he yelled again. This time, Colin stopped and turned around.

"I told Dr. Garrets that I was going to the library to study tonight," Colin panted.

"Yeah, so?"

"I told him we'd be done at ten! He probably took that to mean I'd be _home_ at ten!"

"So, you've got…"

"Tory, it takes like three hours to get home from here! I'm screwed!"

"OK, OK, relax! If worst comes to worst you can just tell him the trains were delayed," Tory suggested.

"I don't know, man. Let's just go!" and the two boys hurried like heck.

It was just after midnight when the couple got back to their own neighborhood. Tory was certain his mother would be a bit worried, but at least she knew where he had been. Dr. Garrets, apparently, had been lied to.

"I'm so dead," Colin brooded.

_"Aw, crap, it looks like it's going to rain," _muttered Tory. "What? Oh, yeah. Well, try the train-being-delayed line. That's you're best shot."

"OK," said Colin as they approached their houses. "Um, yeah, I'll call you tomorrow. If I'm still alive." And with that, Colin scurried across the street to his house. Tory was hoping for a goodnight kiss, but he understood that Colin's mind was now on something else.

"Oh, dude, you're back!" said Paul when Tory opened the front door and went inside.

"Why are you always here?" Tory grumbled.

"My mom wanted me to wait up for you. Just to make sure you got home safe," said Paul.

"Yeah, well, here I am! So…away with you!" said Tory.

"So, how was the dance?" Paul asked mockingly.

"Fine," said Tory. "I mean, never mind. I'll tell you tomorrow, OK?"

"Alright, alright," said Paul. "Well, goodnight."

"'Night, Paul," mumbled Tory.

The red-headed boy quietly shuffled into his room, and peeked out the blinds and across the street at Colin's house. He could see that the lights were on. By now it had in fact started raining, and if it hadn't been for the pitter-patter of drops on the windows, Tory would have been sure he heard yelling.

All Tory could make out of what was happening was two silhouettes moving around in Colin's house. Suddenly, the front door opened, Colin was shoved outside, and the door was slammed.

Tory watched as Colin pounded on the door and pressed his face up against the window, only to be answered with the turning off of the lights. The rain started to come down more heavily, and Colin shivered in the cold, sinking to his knees on his front porch.

_He couldn't have. _thought Tory. _He couldn't have kicked him out. He'll let him back in soon. He has to!_

But ten minutes passed and Dr. Garrets did not open the door. Poor Colin was huddled in a shivering, wet ball, with his dark hair completely mopped over his face.

_This is insane._ thought Tory. He quickly got an umbrella and went outside.

"Colin!" he cried through the loud sounds of the rain. Colin looked up. "Get over here, you dope!" Tory yelled. Colin shakily stood up and hurried over to Tory under the umbrella. "Jeez, man! You should have come right over, you didn't have to sit out here for so long. Come on." Colin nodded stiffly and went with his boyfriend over to his house.

"Thanks," shuddered Colin through chattering teeth. "This is v-very k-kind of you."

"Stop being so damn polite and get out of those clothes!" Tory said. "Here, go in my room and I'll bring you a towel…or five."

"Thanks," Colin wheezed out again. Once in Tory's room, the sopping wet boy began to undress. Tory returned with a few towels for him just as he had taken off his shirt.

"Here, dry off," he said. Before Colin could say anything, Tory began digging around in his bottom dresser drawer for some extra pajamas. "You can wear these. They're nice and warm." Colin only extended a wet and shaky arm to accept the clothing Tory was offering. Soon enough, Colin was dressed in Tory's pajamas.

"Thanks," he said. He had finally stopped shivering.

"No problem," said Tory. After a brief silence he said, "I saw him kick you out."

"Yeah, well, I had it coming," said Colin.

"He still had no right to do that," Tory said angrily.

"Well, he did. He'll cool down by morning and let me back in then."

"You can sleep here tonight," said Tory.

"Yeah, I kind-of figured that's what you were going for when you invited me in and offered me your pajamas," said Colin. Tory glared at his boyfriend for using such a sarcastic tone when Tory was only trying to be nice.

"I'm just trying to help," he said.

"I know. And I totally appreciate it."

"You can have the top bunk," said Tory. "…if you want." Colin couldn't help but take that another way.

"Like, hypothetically," he began. "If I _wanted_ the bottom bunk…"

"Then I could take the top," said Tory.

_Crap. _thought Colin. "Well, thanks," he said, climbing up onto the top bunk while Tory got into the bottom one.

"No problem," said Tory. "Goodnight."

"'Night."

It didn't take long for Tory to fall asleep, and then be awakened again by the sound of the bed shaking. He wondered what the heck could be happening, and then he heard Colin's teeth chattering.

_"Colin?" _he whispered.

_"Yeah?"_

_"Are you OK? I can here you shivering?"_

_"Oh. I'm sorry. Is it bothering you? 'cause I can shut up if you want…"_

_"No, no, I'm just worried about you,"_

_"Thanks. I'm just freezing."_

Tory thought about the situation for a minute. Sure, he and Colin _could_ sleep in the same bed. Sure, his mom was home, but what would she think? Mary Blake was a perfectly intelligent woman, wasn't she? Why would she just jump to the conclusion that Tory and Colin were having…you know? Why would they do it while she was home? Yes, Tory concluded that should his mom see them in bed together, nothing bad would become of it.

_"Colin?"_

_"Uh-huh?"_

_"Come get in bed with me."_

There wasn't an immediate response from Colin. A few seconds passed before his head swung down from the top bunk, so he was talking to an upside-down Tory.

_"Uh, are you sure?"_

_"Yes. You're going to die of exposure up there! Now hurry up!"_

Colin was only being discreet for the sake of his dignity. Of course he wanted to sleep in the same bed as Tory, he just hesitated to accept so he didn't look like a slut.

Within seconds, the raven-haired boy climbed down from the top bunk and climbed into bed with Tory. He was still shivering, which Tory responded to by wrapping his arms around Colin and holding him close.

_"Hmm," _sighed Colin. _"You're so warm."_

_"Shh. Just go to sleep," _said Tory, kissing Colin on the head.

_"I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

* * *

Please review, thanks!


	8. Chapter 08

****

A Night To Remember: Chapter 08

Disclaimer: I don't own OffBeat or any songs by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

It rained all through the night, and when morning came, there was a faint mist in the air, and every tree and other plant had glistening droplets of rain on its leaves.

Tory and Colin were in Tory's bottom bunk together, and Tory opened his eyes.

__

Waking up to see that everything is OK

The first time in my life and now it's so great.

Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed

I think about

The little things that make life great.

Colin was all curled up next to Tory, with his eyes tightly shut. Tory smiled and put his arm over Colin's shoulders and drew him closer.

__

I wouldn't change a thing about it.

Colin naturally reacted to Tory's actions by squirming to make himself a little more comfortable under his boyfriend's arm.

__

This is the best feeling.

Tory thought about how they looked together. He had to admit, two boys in bed together was a little weird. But they hadn't done anything but sleep, so what did he have to be afraid of? Then, Tory realized, that _that _right there was what it meant for him to be in love; no fear. When he was with Colin, he didn't think or worry about anything else. And why should he?

__

This innocence is brilliant

I hope that it will stay

This moment is perfect

Please don't go away

I need you now

And I'll hold onto it

Don't you let it pass you by.

Colin had slept a deep and peaceful sleep, but now that he was more-or-less awake (with his eyes closed) he remembered why he was over at Tory's in the first place; Dr. Garrets had been so pissed at him for coming home late that he'd kicked Colin out of the house in the pouring rain. Even if Garrets would forgive Colin, he was still a little afraid to go home. But when he opened his eyes and saw Tory smiling at him, he felt better.

__

I found a place so safe not a single tear

The first time in my life and now it's so clear

Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here

It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere.

I wouldn't change a thing about it.

This is the best feeling.

"Morning," Colin said softly.

"Morning," Tory replied.

__

This innocence is brilliant

I hope that it will stay

This moment is perfect

Please don't go away

I need you now

And I'll hold onto it

Don't you let it pass you by.

"How're you feeling?" asked Tory. Colin didn't answer right away.

__

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming

It's the happiness inside that you're feeling

It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry.

Tory got it. He looked deep into Colin's eyes and knew what he was thinking. Having spent the night together was enough to reassure them both of their security in each other's hearts.

__

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming

It's the happiness inside that you're feeling

It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry.

It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry!

"What time is it?" asked Colin. Tory stretched to look over his shoulder at his bedside clock.

"7:58," he answered.

"Oh," sighed Colin. "Good." And he lay his head back down on the pillow.

"Why good?" Tory asked, out of curiosity.

"Dr. Garrets probably isn't up yet," sighed Colin.

"Oh. So you can stay…"

"…a little bit longer," Colin finished. "That is…"

"Shh," said Tory, putting a finger to his boyfriend's lips. "Of course."

__

This innocence is brilliant

I hope that it will stay

This moment is perfect

Please don't go away

I need you now

And I'll hold onto it

Don't you let it pass you by.

About an hour later, the two boys got up. Tory's mother and (needless to say) Paul were at the table having breakfast.

"Tory, you're up," said Ms. Blake cheerfully.

"Yeah, uh, Mom, don't freak out, but, Colin slept over last night," said Tory.

"What?" asked Ms. Blake. She didn't sound alarmed or frightened, just concerned.

"Hello," mumbled Colin.

"His guardian kicking him out last night. In the rain, too!" Tory explained.

"It's fine, Tory, I'm not mad," said Ms. Blake. "Would you like some breakfast, boys?" They both nodded.

At about eleven o'clock, Colin was dressed in his own clothes again, and ready to go home.

"Thank you, Ms. Blake, for breakfast. And thank you, Tory, for taking me in last night," he said.

"You're always welcome here, Colin," said Ms. Blake.

"I'm going to walk Colin home," said Tory. And he did.

Once outside and on Colin's porch, Colin spoke again.

"Well, I'm in for it," he said.

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked Tory, squeezing Colin's hand. Colin shook his head.

"Thanks, Tory, but if he sees you, he'll probably skin us both." Tory chuckled.

"Alright, alright," he said. "Well, see ya."

"Yeah," said Colin. Leaning in, the two boys did the inevitable, and kissed.

* * *

THE END

Please review, thanks.


End file.
